towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Mech City - Main Chapter 1
|} |damage=6412|turn=2|hp=824650|def=2160|coin=183|lv=15}} |hp=10|def=10|coin=7235|esk=577}} |} : I finally found you, Summoner. 【Defeated BOSS】 ???: Found me... My head hurts... What's going on? Glauox: I'm not sure too. When I woke up, you've already disappeared. I managed to find you by sensing your power. ???: Hmm... The only thing I remembered is you and I were jumping into that spiral... That's it... Anyway, now we're together... Hey Glauox, your right wing is injured! Glauox: Oh, I was scratched by trees when flying over the woods. No worries, it's just a flesh wound and began to form a scab. By the way, don't you feel heavy? ???: Heavy? ...Am-am I getting gat? I must have eaten too much Belle's food. Glauox: No! I mean the armour you're wearing. Isn't it heavy? ???: What armour? I didn't wear it. Summoner looked confused; Glauox got inside the room, flew to a full-length mirror and raised his wing, asking Summoner to come over. Summoner was stunned by the mirror's reflection immediately - the whole body was covered with metal parts. : No way!! Why did I become a cyborg!? }} |damage=6412|turn=2|hp=824650|def=2160|coin=183|lv=15}} |hp=5603730|def=8840|coin=852|esk=5|wsk=10091}} |hp=8405590|def=8840|coin=852|esk=5}} |} : 'Who is she? Anyway, let me ask her what had happened exactly.' : Come-come in. The door opened. A beautiful, teen girl stepped inside with a lovely smile. The Girl: Hello, I- Ah! The girl stumbled, lost her balance and fell down suddenly. She got into a panic and grabbed Summoner's clothes right away. However, Summoner did not see this coming, so he fell back with his mechanical arm, accidentally pulling down the gauze on the bed - Bang - the gauze together with the attached iron frame were down, which swept a vase and a pile of books on the cabinet to the floor. In the blink of an eye, a neat room was turned into a mess. Glauox was dumbfounded by such situation. 【Defeated BOSS】 Glauox: Well...that's...unbelievable. The Girl: Boohoo... I messed it up again. Why am I so clumsy? : Sorry... Can you move your body a bit? It's heavy. The Girl: Ohhh-! I'm so sorry! The girl moved away so that Summoner could get up. Then, he reached out and helped her stand up at the same time. She patted her skirt, go rid of the dust, and thanked Summoner for the help with a smile. The Girl: Thank you for your kindness. : Uh...what is your name? : I'm Virginia, working in the mayor's hall. I'm a maid. : Mayor's hall...where is this place? : Um? My dear guest, don't you know this is Mangadi, the city of machinery? : The city of machinery... So this is why I became like this... }} |damage=12095|turn=3|hp=2573160|def=930|coin=189|lv=15}} |hp=2530870|def=3980|coin=249|esk=59|wsk=10242}} |hp=5801350|def=9070|coin=249|esk=852}} |hp=2530870|def=3980|coin=249|esk=59}} |} : Oh! Almost forgot my mission. My dear guest, mayor is expecting you. Please follow me. : Mayor... I want to meet him too. I have tonnes of questions in my mind. Summoner and Glauox followed Virginia to leave from the room to a corridor. : 'Totally unexpected! The outside is even more magnificent, just like a royal palace.' Ten minutes later, they came to a door painted with golden pattern. Virginia opened it and led them to a sofa. : Please sit down and wait here. Mayor is coming. Virginia left for a while. There were only Summoner and Glauox in the room. The restlessness in Summoner's heat still lingered, so he stood up, walked towards a window and gazed at the entire cityscape. : The buildings here are similar to that of Elizabeth's town. Glauox: Right, I have the same feeling when I came to find you. Looks like we're back to Iron Age. : Sigh, when can I get back to my world? As Summoner was about to turn around, a tall shadow appeared and hugged him tight. A man spoke in a low but warm voice. ???: Ahh, finally you woke up!! What a miracle! 【Defeated BOSS】 : Alright, a little bit awkward. Can you please let go? The Man: Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive my rudeness. The man let go of Summoner, who could finally see his face clearly until now - he was a tall man wearing a white coat and a helmet. : Let me introduce myself. I'm Samoy, the mayor of Mangadi. Nice to meet you. : Hi, I'm Summoner. He's my friend Glauox. Summoner had a handshake with Samoy and saw his mechanical arm through his sleeve. : 'So Samoy is a cyborg too...just like me!' : Did you turn me into this? I need to get my body back, NOW! : Huh? It's impossible. : Wh-what!? }} zh:機械城之傳_‧_主線第一章